Baby Face
by Ka no Megami
Summary: 2p!UsUk After a night of partying, Alfred soon finds himself in the juvenile detention center holding cells, awaiting his cell transfer into the general public with the rest of insane inhabitants of this particular section of the centers criminally insane ward. Though that might not be so bad with the enigmatic creature that is Arthur Kirkland to play with, or is played by?


A cold steel door slammed shut. The tumblers inside ground against each other, trying desperately with all their steel clad might to lock him inside. Alfred rolled his red eyes. As if they could actually hold him inside this fucking little wall-to-wall, white cell. He glared at the door, wishing it would melt away into a puddle of useless steel, so he could introduce the assholes on the other side to his favorite wooden bat. The last thing they'd see is the blood stained nails coming down on them. Their blood splattering against the bright ass white washed bricks outside, and the effulgent sound of cracking bone splitting through the deafening screams.

This was all stupid anyway. He shouldn't even bed hear in all honesty. All he did was crash some fuck face loser Richie rich classmate's party. All he did was get a few drinks, and had a good time. So what if all the other guests were found dead and decomposing the next week. Their dried blood covering the inside of the once grand looking mansion already beginning to flake. And those left in the pool putrefied, their heavily fermented flesh turning the pool into a giant stew pot of spoiled, rotted meat. They were nobodies, pretending to be superior being. Everything had gone good until that man came over, looking down his nose at him.

Why should he care? Alfred shifted uncomfortably; the metal handcuffs sharply dug its teeth into his wrists every time he squirmed. It wasn't truly painful, but it was sure as hell annoying. Though, that was to be expected if he actually thought about it. Considering the pigs had the absolutely _brilliant_ idea to loop the cuffs around the post of the bolted down bunk bed he now had his back to, making this little stay unpleasant at best.

Alfred bit back the destructive urge that bubbled up inside. He wanted to rip the bar right out of the ground, and smash down the door with it. He didn't plan on staying here for more than a few hours, and if that meant smiling politely, and kissing government ass to speed the whole process up, then fine, but the second he gets out, you can bet your ass he's going to hunt down every last cop outside, and corner them in an alley somewhere.

The thought made him smile, causing one of the officers watching him through the little Plexiglas window on the door to inhale sharply and scurry away. After a few minutes of muffled moving around, everything went quiet. Alfred snorted. The big bad police scared of a little 16 year old like him. He snorted again, some heroes. They probably got a 'gone to lunch' sign plastered across the front door to the holding cells just to get away from the 'psycho in cell six'.

Suddenly a new sound touched his ears, keys clinking against one another. Well, seems like at least one of them has a set of balls. But, the face that greeted him wasn't what Alfred expected. Strawberry blonde hair that looked soft to the touch, creamy pale skin with lightly dusted freckles over his petite nose, and smooth cheekbones, but what struck him most were her...his, eyes. Baby blues flecked with pastel pink around the pupils. These stunning girly eyes were trained on his, but something underneath sent a chill up Alfred's spine. "Ohhh~ seems we have a new cupcake with us today." The boy, girl, it giggled. Its voice was slightly muffled by the glass, but still clear enough to hear.

Alfred scowled at the words. "Who the hell are you callin' cupcake ya little shit!" The unbridled ferocity injected into every letter would have terrified most hardened criminals for their lives, but the annoying blue thing only giggled again. "Alfie dear, you shouldn't use such dirty words. You'll seem like such a very naughty child." Alfred's eye twitched. More venom bubbled up in the back of his throat. This little shit! He wasn't a goddamn child! Alfred opened his mouth to say something crude, and hurtful in hopes of seeing that sweet innocent face crumple up in emotional pain, and cry as it ran away crying for it's mother, but he stopped. The sickeningly happy creature on the other side of the door held up a set of keys by its small girlish fingers. And one key in particular, which he could only assume was to his cell. The key to his freedom.

Alfred almost smiled to himself. This freak might just be useful after all. He shifted backwards, forcing himself to calm down as he rested his back against the cold post, and started simply. "So, what's your name?" Alfred asked, using an irritatingly kind voice. He'd be nice to the fucker, until _Arthur_ got him out. Then he'd kick the crap out of him for being so annoying.

The other giggled. "My name's Arthur, Arthur kirkland. How's it going chap?" Alfred paused for a moment. So it was a boy. Whatever, dude looks like a chick. He continued, tilting his head a bit, and shrugging his shoulders. "Hasn't been too much of a bad day. 'Til I got caught. I'll probably have to call Matthew later, that won't be fun. Not that being locked up in a cell is any better." Eyeing the key that was now pressed against the widow as the other leaned forward, Alfred pressed on, shifting his wrists around to stress the metal. "So, uh, you think you might mind unlocking the door for me. It's kinda hard to hear you anyway." Just a little bit more and he'd be free. He could almost hear the satisfying sound of cracking bone, and screaming pain.

Arthur held the key up with a grin, and twirled it around his little finger, humming in an almost dreamy state. "Why would I let my little cupcake out if he's just going to run away? Just like..." He said more, but the damn glass barrier kept the last few words from being any more than a quiet run-on of muffled sound.

The strawberry blonde was leaning forward now, pressing his forehead against the window. The warm breeze that had passing through the cell went cold. Arthur's grinned suddenly, keeping his eyes solely on Alfred. The cold humor in them pinning him down. "No, I don't think so Alfie dear. I like my cupcake exactly where he is at the moment. ~" He didn't giggle like before. He just stared at him, making Alfred keep eye contact. Suddenly the door to the holding cell opened, and Alfred broke contact, and dropped his head. He felt drained, by the little demon at the door. Like he was an incubus sucking out whatever little part of his dark soul he still had.

Tentatively he lifted his head, only to find the petite nightmare gone, as if was never there. Instead, in his place stood a fogged up Plexiglas window, with a rapidly disappearing heart drawn on it.

**_**  
**[A/N] 2p!... That is all. R&R**


End file.
